


Фейская маска

by Estell_Greydaw, fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: Fantasy 2020. Челлендж [3]
Category: Original Fantasy Work
Genre: Gen, Крафт, маска
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estell_Greydaw/pseuds/Estell_Greydaw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020
Summary: Крафт.Материал: папье-маше, птичьи крашеные перья, краска металлик, стразы.
Series: Fantasy 2020. Челлендж [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866187
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Fantasy 2020. Челлендж





	Фейская маска

* * *

Гуляя по старому парку, можно случайно найти следы Фейриё...  
Кто-то из фейри обронил свою маску под можжевеловым кустом:

И хотя всем известно, что брать оброненные фейри вещи нельзя, иногда невозможно удержаться...

А взяв, сложно удержаться от того, чтоб не примерить...

И взгляд через маску сквозь обыденное проникает в Фейриё

И даже сняв маску, уже никогда больше не сможешь смотреть на мир так, как раньше...

* * *

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715584) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714063) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715716) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715752) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726192)  



End file.
